The Passion I Didn't Know I Gave You
by intoxicatelove
Summary: Jack Spicer begins to receive a series of notes and gifts from a certain someone...


A/N: Little sweet Chack that I thought of. Slightly OOC Chase. Working on _Cruel World_ slowly because of classes/work. Hope you enjoy!

. . .

 _The Passion I Didn't Know I Gave You_

Occasionally, there would be off months where there were no Shen Gong Wu activations and both the Xiaolin and the Heylin got a break. This was the current happenstance going on currently. For Jack Spicer, it meant that he would be lazing about in his mansion free from taunts from both sides and unnecessary beatings, as well. He thought of taking the time to develop some actual way to win Showdowns and triumph for once. There would be nothing or no one to bother him, he figured.

 _I could try to find some other indestructible metal for my robots… Though I doubt anything could survive elemental attacks at this point unless it had some sort of magic absorbtion._

Jack sighed, placing a wrench down and standing up. He couldn't stress it, really he couldn't. Stress did bad things to him, to the point of making him so sick he couldn't function. Unfortunately, it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He hadn't eaten, either for deep thoughts did keep him sidetracked of taking care of himself. Oh well, he could always have a pudding or something. That would get him through the day until he decided to actually cook for himself.

Suddenly, his doorbell rang. This was weird. No one came to visit him. His parents could just walk in if they wanted to (though rarely), the monks just busted in with no regard to property damages and the other important Heylin didn't care enough to grace him with a visit. He was already dreading who or what could be behind the door.

 _Please don't let it be someone here to beat me up or anything… I can't handle this shit now. I can't._

Reluctantly, he went to the door, even making a Jackbot follow him for some amount of security. If it were just some asshole trying to mess with him, the bot would be menacing enough to scare them away, after all. He opened the door quickly, heart racing fast as he looked around, only to find something very odd. He ordered his Jackbot to scour the area really quickly and when it came back to tell him nothing was out of the ordinary, he frowned.

There was no one at the door.

Then, Jack's eyes shifted to the ground, and his eyes widened. Sitting in a vase, was a bouquet of roses. They looked freshly cut, and of a bright red. Jack smiled just slightly, and picked it up. Nothing was happening that would hurt him, so he figured that it was not an ill intent against him. He closed the door, walking back inside and dismissing the Jackbot present and placing the vase on a table. Curiously, he inched closer to see a note stuck on the vase itself, and picked it up, opening the content.

 _Your eyes are a jewel,_

 _The finest bright ruby that pierces,_

 _But yet they look so melancholy._

 _You spark something within me,_

 _Yet I do not know what it is._

Jack proceeded to blush, looking at the note as if the words were foreign to him. Someone had a crush on him? He had a secret admirer! He couldn't believe something like this was happening! The question was, who could possibly have a _crush_ on him? Jack didn't even think he had any redeeming qualities good enough to be someone's romantic interest. He had to find out who this was. Maybe, just maybe, he could finally have someone at his side, that genuinely had interest in him.

He would be resting tonight with the thought of romance crossing his mind, something that has never happened before.

. . .

Day two surprised Jack even more. His doorbell rang once more, and at his doorstep was a statue of a phoenix and yet another note attatched. He brung it it, choosing to keep it situated on his end table in the living room and sat down, gently taking the note that was on the phoenix off and opening it to read it.

 _You have revived something within me long lost,_

 _It is but a small kindle for now._

 _The bird of resurrection—a symbol of beauty,_

 _Can only represent a glimpse of yours,_

 _For it would take much more to represent it._

 _Does someone… really think of me like this? This is so foreign to me, I don't understand. There's nothing about me that's like this. I can't see it._

Jack suddenly got a thought.

What if this was just a joke? What if someone was sending them these things just to play with his mind and get his hopes up just to shoot him down and make fun of him, like almost everyone else did? He didn't want to think about it. Whoever was sending him this must really mean it. No one who hated him would have the guts to actually do this.

 _They'd be sick by the thought I guess… Even if they knew what they were doing is fake, they'd still be sick, right?_

 _It's only day two, Jack. Just go with it. Whatever happens, happens._

. . .

Jack became eager to see if there would be any more gifts from his supposed secret admirer. He could not get the thought of someone actually liking him out of his head. He needed to know who it was, but could he really find something like that out? Obviously the person _didn't_ want him to know and there was no traces of any one's name nor symbol on the items given.

Once the doorbell rang, Jack flew to it, opening it to see if he could catch a glimpse. There was nothing. The person must have had to run to hide to see his reaction! However, there was no odd movement, his Jackbots didn't report anything (despite the way they could be easily broken by magic, they still were damn good in their department), so Jack was left alone. When Jack looked down, it was a simple jewelry box. He brought it inside and as he sat down, opened it. There was a note, of course, and his gift was a silver necklace with a monkey pendant on it, made of jade.

 _Monkeys are wild, interesting creatures,_

 _A symbol of playfulness alike._

 _They do not allow themselves to be hindered, like you._

 _You are your own symbol of luck,_

 _So I give you this, you in your natural state, and the purest jade._

Jack immediately put the necklace on. He loved monkeys, they were his favorite animal. It was one of the reasons why he'd be furious if he lost the Monkey Staff in a Showdown as well and did his damndest to fight his hardest if he had no choice but to wager it. How could this person have known jade was his favorite stone along with rubies, as well? Out of all the gifts so far, Jack loved this one. Whoever knew about his liking for monkeys had to be the one behind the gifts! But so far, he couldn't think of anyone besides the monks (because of the Monkey Staff) and some of the other Heylin (which were so out of his league)… Except for one.

 _Could it be… could it possibly be him? …No. I've risen my hopes way too far. It can't be. He hates me._

Jack smiled sadly. Perhaps his admirer could make it so the person of Jack's affection was completely forgotten.

. . .

Jack's obsession has caused him to sleep directly in his living room, closer to the door. He awoke slowly, stretching his arms and going to freshen up right away so he could wait in the living room. After doing so, he paced back and forth before the doorbell rang yet again. He was faster this time, but still no one at the door. He looked down as always, to see an elegant gold box. Bringing it inside, he opened it carefully. Inside was a much longer note, written on parchment.

 _I have hurt you once before, and I am ashamed._

 _The word "sorry" could leave my lips and yet it would not be enough._

 _I see you are looking for me. Think wisely, Jack,_

 _You know who I am._

 _I want to see you. I want to see you donning the gift I've gave you._

 _I want to see you, at my side._

Jack let out a gasp. Of course he knew who it was. This confirmed it. Jack inspected the contents and his eyes widened. It was a green robe, a sash to match, and with gloves similar to what he would wear, but red and full length gloves that covered the fingers. His admirer addressed him by name. Jack knew who it was. Quickly donning the robe, fixing his hair, and putting on the gloves, he flew out of the house, activating his heli-pack.

 _You spark something within me, yet I do not know what it is…_

 _You have revived something within me long lost…_

 _You are your own symbol of luck…_

 _You know who I am…_

When Jack got to his destination, he landed softly, deactivating his heli-pack. He took three steps forward, and looked up.

He was at Chase Young's citadel.

Appearing before Jack was three of Chase's warriors. Jack promptly took three steps _back_ in fright.

 _Maybe I've got the wrong person…_

Jack shook his head. He should leave before he ends up as the warriors' newest meal. He turned on his heel and activated his heli-pack, but was stopped by a paw gently stepping on the floor-length robe Jack wore. Jack looked at the warrior, a panther, who let out a meek sound. He deactivated the heli-pack again and turned back around. They meant no harm. He walked towards the entrance to Chase's citadel, and the door opened instantly. Apparently, it was no longer rigged with that charm to hit him. Finding a safe place, Jack took off his heli-pack and looked around.

 _Should I call his name? Let him come to me? I don't know what to do._

But there would be no need.

Chase was sitting by the rim of one of his many fountains, with his leg crossed. One hand was on his lap, while another hand gently was touching the water. He did not look at Jack just yet, choosing to keep staring at the water. One of the warriors who guided Jack into Chase's citadel nudged his back, as if saying "go on, you can do it!" So Jack did. He walked right over ot the fountain, and sat next to him.

"…You came," Chase said, deciding to look at him.

"Not yet," Jack said. "But if you want me to, I wouldn't be adverse to doing so, especially if it was with you."

Chase openly _laughed_ at Jack's response. He just couldn't help it. Jack laughed along with him until the two of them calmed down.

"You are quite an exotic creature, Jack," Chase said.

 _My name coming from his lips… It sounds too good to be true, but then again, I know this is not a dream. I'm here with him, and he_ _ **wants**_ _me, and I want him all of the same._

"I've been told," he responded.

"I don't know how it started," Chase said. "I did loathe you. I am not going to hide it. But then… then that slowly changed, and I don't understand why. I started to like seeing you. I admired your perseverance. No matter how many times you would fail, you still stood up, and you kept fighting."

"I… I didn't know you felt that way," is all Jack could muster.

"I didn't know either. Then, I fell for you, the gifts an obvious voucher."

Jack reached for Chase's hand, and lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly. It was a bold move, but as Jack's eyes met Chase's again, all he held was a soft expression.

"Is this a courting now?" Chase asked, amused.

Jack chuckled and scooted closer to him, and cupped his cheek.

"You were doing the courting, so let me finish it."

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chase's, instantly feeling the warlord return it.

 _This is happening…_ Jack thought to himself. _I don't know what led him to fall for me, I really don't… but I thank whatever it is that he did._

Jack knew this was the start of something he would never want to leave from.


End file.
